Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)
(XBOX DLC) |artist= presents "The Biz" |year= 2003 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 2 |nosm= |pc= (JD3/GH/BO) |gc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 53 |nowc = Satisfaction |perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)" 'by ''Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox exclusive DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of''. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male robot, having a light blue body with purple and green paneling. It looks like some of his limbs are floating, as they have no connection. In his remake, he is more realistic and a some of his glow has been removed. Satisfaction_coach_1@2x-1-.png|Original satisfaction_jd2015_coach_1_big.png|JD2015 Satisfaction_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 It has two structures that look like the Adidas sign and the floor and rough are a Tron-like Grid. The second background is flying rectangles with techno gears. Just Dance 3/ Greatest Hits In these games, it's more blue and the techno gears are less visible. In the Xbox 360 version, the second background is composed of dark concentric circles. Remake In the remake, the background structures are now white. The floor is no longer checkered and light no longer flashes from each square. The tunnel now has light beams. Gold Moves The song has 2 '''Gold Moves, both of which are the same. Both: Fly your right hand behind your head and point your left hand to the screen. SatisfactionBothGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits_Satisfaction_5_Stars.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Satisfaction ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Are You Gonna Go My Way * Built For This (Robots) * Good Feeling * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Tribal Dance Captions Satisfaction ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up * Self Control Trivia * In all appearances after ''Just Dance 3, the song is shortened by about 22 seconds. * This is the second time in which a robot is dancing. It was preceded by Idealistic and is followed by Da Funk, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) and Nitro Bot. * Right before the last "Ice Skater", the coach does very complicated moves in rapid succession, although these moves are not accounted for, just like the end of Party Rock Anthem. * The only lyrics are "Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my satisfaction," "Satisfaction", and "Push". * In the preview gameplay of Just Dance 2, whenever Satisfaction is sung, it appears without the capital letter as other lyrics lines. Plus, the beta Gold Move icon was used. * In the Just Dance 2 menu icon, the dancer is slightly different. The coach's body is more aqua, green, and grey, the button in the middle is yellow, the lines are lilac and he lacks the glove. * Although the coach's glove is green, the pictograms have yellow arrows. This might be reminiscent of a Beta element. * Like Idealistic, the coach has some transparent parts of the costume. Gallery Satisfaction.jpg|''Satisfaction'' Satisfactionsqa.png|''Satisfaction'' (Just Dance 3/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Satisfactionjdn.jpg|''Satisfaction (Remake) satisfactionmenu.png|''Sastifacion'' on the Just Dance 2 menu jdnowcoversatisfaction.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Sat.png|Gameplay of Greatest Hits (Xbox) Satisfaction_Background.jpg|Background (Remake) pictos-sprite-satisfaction.png|Pictograms Videos Official Music Video Benny Benassi - 'Satisfaction' (Official Video) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Satisfaction File:Just Dance 3 - Benny Benassi Satisfaction File:Just Dance Greatest Hits Satisfaction (ISAK Original Extended), Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" 5* Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Satisfaction Just Dance 2 - Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) by Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" (Remake)-0 Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Satisfaction References Site Navigation it:Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)zh:Satisfaction Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remixes Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Remade Songs